This invention relates to a stock handling device and in particular it relates to a device which can be fitted to the head of an animal such as a bull to provide a means of discouraging the animal from butting, such as during fighting or pushing, aganist gates, fences or the like.
It is already known to use devices in the handling of animals which use an electrical shock acting on the body of the animal such as for instance electric fences which are installed so that when an animal touches the fence it receives a shock which discourages it from attempts to break through the fence.